12 days of Christmas
by scuzme
Summary: Pan hates Christmas but can a young man change her thoughts? warning for 4th chapter lemon. also i am gonna make 2 sequals
1. Default Chapter

Twelve days of Christmas  
  
It had been snowing hard for the last two days and it had finally stopped. White covered the ground like a soft blanket. A whisk of black silk hair blew gently in the breeze.  
  
"Dam it I'm gonna be late!" the young girl glanced at her red watch that was wrapped around her right wrist. "No time."  
  
Her black pearl eyes glazed around the empty street to see if any one was around. When the coast was clear she gently roes to the white sky. She flew quickly to her next destination not wasting any time. A slight wind picked up and she pulled her jacket closer to her to trap in the heat.  
  
Seeing a tall building come into site she dropped to the ground landing on her feet and one hand. "Perfect landing if I say so myself." She smirked at her own comment and ran towards the building.  
  
A huge line was formed behind the doors when she arrived, cursing under her breath she sat down on a near by snow covered park bench. "Dam this Christmas shopping!" she kicked the snow under her feet and sighed.  
  
It was only twenty-seven days till Christmas and she still didn't have any Christmas shopping done. "I'm never gonna get in stupid humans."  
  
"Talking to your self as usual Pan?" confused the girl turned her head only to be hit by an icy cold snowball. She glared at the person standing in front of her.  
  
"And a merry Christmas to you too Trunks." Rolling her eyes she watched as the lavender haired man sat next to her.  
  
"Doing some shopping I see." His blue eyes nodded towards the busy shop.  
  
"Well I tried but it's impossible, man I hate this time of year." Trunks rose an eyebrow at the twenty-five year old. She smiled sweetly back at him.  
  
"Let's just say people don't always know what I like in taste. I mean last year mum and dad got me a horrible yellow dress with green spots on it, Uncle Goten got me a sandwich thinking I might be hungry, Grandma Chichi and Grampa Goku got me make up . . ."  
  
"OK I get the point." Trunks chuckled a little then put an arm around her. She snuggled into his chest then glanced up at him, white mist emerged from her mouth.  
  
"You know what Pan?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've decided to make it up to you. When it becomes December I'll shower you with gifts until the Twelfth Day just like the twelve days of Christmas." Pan jumped up in shock  
  
"Trunks you can't do that." She shook her head side to side, her hair twirled around her face as she did. Trunks placed his hands on her cheek to stop her from moving. When she stopped he smiled.  
  
"It's ok Pan I'm president of Capsule Corp I can afford anything." She was about to protest when he placed his index finger to her lips. "Shh it's ok Pan honest."  
  
Giving up she turned away from him and took in a deep breath. "Fine Trunks it's your choice."  
  
He smiled at her and whispered into her ear "Meet me at lunch for a spar?"  
  
Pan smirked evilly at the challenge "You're on boxer boy."  
  
With that he was walking off towards the crowd, waving good bye as he disappeared from site.  
  
"Ok Pan lets get this shopping over with." She rolled up her sleeves, stretched her arms over her neck and pushed her way through the crowd and finally made it through the door, smiling with her victory Pan thought she'd start off easy and go for the girls' presents first. She spotted an all girls shop near the end of the mall.  
  
"Now Marron and Bra are easy to choose for." Running her finger across the isle she found what she wanted, two cans of body spray marked "passion" each had their own stuffed bear attached to it. One was yellow and the other was blue. "Perfect! Score one for Pan, mall zilch."  
  
"A new knife kit for grandma Chichi will do for her, ugh it's over in that shop half way across the mall and look there are tons of people there." Groaning with annoyance she paid for her spray and made her way to the cook shop.  
  
"Get out of my way!" Pan yelled while controlling her urge not to hit the brunette that was shoving in front of her. She ended up falling on her backside. Pan could have sworn she heard someone say 'Mall one, Pan one.' But just rolled her eyes and literally crawled her way into the shop.  
  
Two hours later Pan emerged from the shops beaming with her victory. She carried several bags of shopping, with a score of five against three. "HA no mall can beat Son Pan!"  
  
She capsulised her bags and ran with her arms in the air. She didn't care that she was getting looks from the crowd she just wanted to enjoy being free while running though the cold snow. It wasn't every year they got to have a white Christmas after all.  
  
She saw her uncle across the street helping her very pregnant aunt Marron out of the car. She waved to them as she ran up to meet them. Goten beamed at her and gave her a quick hug. "Hey squirt."  
  
"Uncle don't call me that." Pan answered back then turned so she could see both of them. "So why you two here?"  
  
"Oh us we were going out for lunch want to join us?" Marron smiled welcomely. Pan smiled back but shook her head no.  
  
"Thanks for the offer but I don't want to intrude." Goten grabbed her arm before she left.  
  
"No Pan you wont intrude you can eat with us if you want." He smiled at her showing he didn't mind. Pan blushed a little and shuffled her left foot. "It's not that Goten I kinda got plans already." Marron smiled sweetly at her, she placed her glove-covered hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Ok Pan well we'll see you later then." She gave her a hug then made her way with Goten to the restaurant across the street. Once they were inside Pan made a mad dash for home.  
  
She arrived at her door within half an hour. Her red door had a fresh green wreath on it that had an angel in the middle. Placing her keys in the lock she opened the door. Her beautiful Christmas tree that was covered in gold and silver tinsel welcomed her. Little lights glowed and the light shone off the blue and red Christmas balls, making them glow.  
  
She recapsualised her shopping and placed the bags in the closet. One quick glance in the mirror, she made she her hair was still up. Pulling down her red jacket and blue jeans she made her way out side.  
  
She locked her house up again and walked her way towards Capsule Corp. it felt bit colder that afternoon as white mist from her breathing escaped her mouth. Placing her red gloved up to her mouth she attempted to make them warm. The snow scrunch under her brown leather boots.  
  
She finally reached a yellow door to a huge dome shaped house. It was at least four stories high. Taking a step forward she rang the bell. A small Christmas tune could be heard playing in the house followed by an angry voice.  
  
"Dam it Onna! If I hear that baka door bell again I swear I'll blow it to the next dimension." Pan laughed at Vegeta's out burst; she found it quite amusing. The handle to the door open up to a middle age looking woman with short blue hair and red smiling lips, she was just a tad bit taller then Pan with blue sparkling eyes.  
  
"Pan nice to see you." She embraced Pan in a hug then led her inside to warm by the fire. "Trunks said you would be here soon, he also said to warm you up." She came back from the kitchen carrying a small mug of hot chocolate.  
  
"Thanks Bulma." Pan took the mug from her hands and began to sip it slowly. She glanced over at Vegeta who was standing by the wall dressed in his usual navy blue tight spandex. He just watched her for a second then turned to leave.  
  
"I'll be in the gravity room training." Bulma just glared after him. Shrugging she lead Pan to a seat.  
  
"Just wait here sweetie and I'll go get Trunks." Pan nodded her head and sipped her hot chocolate. When Bulma was gone Pan looked around the large room to see nearly every inch of it was covered in decorations. Stockings were hanging from the fireplace, fake snow was under the enormous evergreen Christmas tree and little ornaments hang off the walls. It was like a little version of Santa's workshop.  
  
"Hey Pan." The girl spun around to meet blue eyes. She got up placing her cup on the bench and moved over to where the thirty-eight year old stood. She felt some one give her a slight push and she bumped into his strong chest. Blushing she apologised and turned to see who pushed her. It was Bulma.  
  
She smiled at them and winked. "Look above you." She indicated with her index finger and their eyes moved slowly up. Pan immediately blushed and her eyes widened at the site. Trunks got a little nervous at what he saw too.  
  
Above them hanging from the door was a small plant like thing with little white flowers. Pan took in a sharp deep breath. "Well would you look at that. It's mistletoe."  
  
She laughed nervously and looked up at Trunks. She was surprised to see him so close to her. "Oh well Pan its tradition." He leaned over slowly. He moved too slowly for Pan's liking. Standing on her tiptoes, she felt his breath on her moist lips. Another quick shove from Bulma and the gap was closed.  
  
A warm sensation filled within Pan as the pleasure took over. He felt so warm and tasted so nice. She could feel his hand, hesitantly at first touch her back, but then rested upon it pulling her closer. Pan was lost in the feeling.  
  
Thought it lasted for a minute it seamed to last forever. Pan opened eyes to see Trunks' eyes. Bulma's giggling brought Pan back to earth as she shifted between her feet.  
  
"So um you wanna err you know spar now?" Pan could feel her cheeks redden as she babbled on to the boy, correction man that stood in front of her. This was gonna be the best Christmas ever. 


	2. Day 1

Thanks to all who review ^_^ I would mention every one but there is so many. I'll try my best to keep up with the chapters. Hey if it goes over Christmas then I'll put the chapters up the next Christmas lol any way I think Bulma deserves a huge round of applause for her brave stunt she pulled in the last chapter hip, hip hurry! : P  
  
Day 1  
  
Pan had awoken that morning to an annoying constant ringing. She moaned and placed her pillow over her head. Strands of her hair fell over the mattress. Just as she reached the land of dreams the sound rang again.  
  
"It's too early." She mumbled half screamed as she dragged her sleepy body out of her soft, comfy bed that looked so inviting. She cursed the person who rang her doorbell at; she looked down at her watch for the time, "Eight in the morning!"  
  
Sighing from the lack of sleep she could have had and stumbled down the stairs, wearing nothing but a white men's size t-shirt and blue boxers. She stretched out her kinks in her back and placed a hand over her mouth to suppress a yawn. The doorbell rang once more.  
  
Angry at the person that rang her door bell six times already, she flew open the door and gave the unfortunate person, who had awaken her, a piece of her mind. "Do you know what time it is I was still asleep-"  
  
She stopped mid sentence when she saw a cowering man dressed in a postie uniform holding a bouquet of red and white roses in one hand and a clip board in the other. "So-sorry about that miss, um these came for you."  
  
He held out the bouquet of flowers with a trembling hand. She was curious to know who had sent them and why. She signed the man's clipboard, much to the man's relief and went back in side to sit on the lounge.  
  
She smelled the twelve roses, half-red the other white, and saw that a note was sat on top of one of the stems. She picked it up and read it out loud.  
  
' " On the first day of Christmas, my truelove gave to me, one dozen roses just for me."'  
  
She looked at the note and saw that there was more writing on the back.  
  
' " Dear Pan-Chan sorry I couldn't deliver these in person but an important client is coming in today so I did what I could. I hope you like your first gift.  
  
Love from Trunks."'  
  
Pan gasped at the signature and remembered that Trunks was going to give her presents each day for the next twelve days. She left the roses on the lounge and grabbed a black marker.  
  
She went across the room to where a calender hung on the wall. On it, it said November. Above the large letters sat a large turkey surrounded by fallen autumn leaves.  
  
She tore off November's page and December replaced it. Where the turkey was before, now sat a baby artic fox lying on it belly looking up at the camera. Snow could be seen around the fox as well as the white winter sky.  
  
She took the lid of her pen and crossed out number one. "Eleven days to go." She smiled at the thought of being pampered by Trunks for twelve whole days. Her cheeks flushed a bright red from the thought, thankful that no one was around. Shaking her head she went back to her roses and put them in a vase of water.  
  
She grabbed a bowl and filled it with coco pops and covered them with fresh cream milk. She licked her lips at the breakfast that sat in front of her. She dove in to the breakfast and devoured it quickly.  
  
After about five bowls of coco pops and three pieces of toast she went up stairs for a shower. She removed her clothes and stepped into the shower, the warm water ran over her sending shivers up her spine. She felt refreshed as she ran the soap over her now wet body.  
  
Half an hour later she turned off the shower water and dried her self off. The cold air engulfed her body so she ran for her room and grabbed a pair of black tracksuit bottoms and a long sleeve red top with a turtleneck. She got dressed quickly and tied her waist length black hair in a pigtail.  
  
Just as she had finished the doorbell down stairs rang once more. She ran down stairs wondering who would be out side. "Surly Trunks didn't send me more stuff." She flung the door open to a lady in her mid twenties with waist length blue hair and blue crystal eyes, next to her stood a young man also in his twenties with tanned skin and a black mohawk.  
  
In the woman's arms sat four-year old girl with black hair and tanned skin not as fair as her mother's skin but lighter then her fathers. Her sparkling blue eyes shone with excitement as she squirmed in her Mother's arms.  
  
"Bra, Ubb what are you doing here?" Pan led them inside out of the cold.  
  
"Hi Pan. Me and Ubb have some unfinished shopping to do and was wondering if you could watch Silk for us?" She looked pleadingly at Pan until she finally crumbled like chalk.  
  
"Ok I'll watch her for you." Bra's pout then turned into a huge toothy grin.  
  
"Thank you so much Pan." She handed Silk over to Pan when she noticed a dozen red and white roses sitting on the bench in a vase. She turned back to Pan with a mischievous look upon her face. "So when did you get roses miss popular?"  
  
Pan flushed at the comment and struggled for words. She fidgeted with her fingers and her foot moved in circular motions. "They are um from." She mumbled the last part quickly and turned to face Bra happy with her quick answer.  
  
Bra stared at her with amused eyes. "I didn't quite hear that Son Pan, but if I'm not mistaken I could have sworn you said Trunks."  
  
Pan's head shook side to side furiously. She placed Silk on the floor and started shoving Bra and Ubb out the door. "Ok now I'll let you be on your way."  
  
Bra put her foot down and Pan fell to the floor. She looked up to Vegeta's proud daughter. She had a smirk that resembled him well. Pan could only pull her family Son grin and scratched the back of her head.  
  
"It was him wasn't it?" Pan lowered her head and mumbled a yes. Bra squealed in delight and ran over to the flowers and picked up the card and read it out. She turned back to Pan shocked.  
  
"Wow Pan he has never done this sort of thing before. You lucky girl you!" Pan laughed nervously as she stood up. She explained what happened and Ubb could be heard laughing in the background. Pan turned to him and asked him why he was laughing so.  
  
"Well it's just that if you don't watch out Pan your next present could be a wedding ring." He laughed again when Bra began to squeal once more and Pan shrunk down in a near by seat dumbfounded.  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts, Pan turned and glared daggers at Ubb. "Mind what you say Ubb cause if Silk and Bra wasn't here I'd show you the real meaning of suffering."  
  
She smirked when she saw Ubb begin to cower. He grabbed Bra's arm and led her to the door. "Um honey don't we have some shopping to do?"  
  
"Oh yeah sorry Pan but we have to go." She bent down and gave Silk a kiss on the cheek. "You be good for Panny now." Silk nodded her head yes then hugged her mum good bye.  
  
Once they were finally gone Pan turned to face Silk. "Hey squirt want to help me bake some Christmas cookies?" the little girl's eyes shone with excitement as she quickly ran in to the kitchen.  
  
Pan chuckled at the girl and made her way to the kitchen. Silk was already sitting up on a stool waiting for Pan. "Can we please start now auntie Pan?" her squeaky voice asked pleadingly. She pouted her lips and started to make little sniffing sounds.  
  
"Oh I don't know." Pan pretended to think real hard. She placed her hand on her chin and looked up at the ceiling. "Oh ok only cause you asked so nicely." She kissed the girl on top of her head and began taking out bowls and ingredients for the cookies.  
  
"Now if I remember Grandma Chichi's recipe well we should add butter first." Through the rest of the morning Pan and Silk finished the cookies. Silk cut the shapes out into little Christmas. Pan then put them in the oven to cook.  
  
"There you go all done, now we just have to wait." Pan then noticed that Silk was cover head to toe in flour. She giggled and picked the little girl up. "But first lets give you a bath little one."  
  
After the bubble fight in the bath, Pan made some lunch and they sat down and watched cartoons. Before too long Silk was asleep in Pan's lap while Pan stroked her long silk black hair.  
  
"No wonder they named her silk." She heard a small click and realised that the cookies were done. Placing Silk on a cushion on the lounge, she ran and turned the oven off. She lay the cookies out to cool. Just as she did the doorbell rang for the third time that day.  
  
Sighing with frustration she opened the door too see who was out side. Before she knew it she was on her arse with some one clinging to her. All she could see was a mop of black hair.  
  
"Hi-yah Pan!" Pan looked down at the young boy and heard chuckling in the background. She looked up to see Goten holding an eight-year-old blond haired girl with blue eyes.  
  
"Max get off your cousin." The young boy who had been on Pan, stood up and extended his hand to Pan. She accepted it and pulled herself up.  
  
"Sorry Pan." The boy resembled Goten like a mirror but he had dark blue eyes instead of black. He was around Pan's height because she wasn't very tall for her age, but she was still taller then him. She playfully punched his arms and let him go inside.  
  
Pan smiled down her other cousin clinging to Goten like glue. "Hi Garnet how are you today?" the girl shrugged her shoulders and ran inside. Pan frowned at the girl's actions but smiled when her uncle made a comment.  
  
"She reminds me a lot of you Pan." He chuckled and gave her a hug.  
  
"What are you doing her Uncle?"  
  
"Oh I'm here for Silk I thought it would be nice for her to hang out with Garnet, you know cause you probably have lots to do." Pan smiled and showed him to the fire to warm up.  
  
"Ok she is there on the couch. It's a good thing you're here actually, cause I need to do my Christmas wrapping."  
  
Goten picked the sleeping girl up in his arms and nodded at Pan. "Oh one more thing. She and I made some cookies today make sure she gets these." Pan ran into the kitchen and came back out holding onto a plastic bag with cookies inside.  
  
"Don't worry I'll make sure she gets them." She kissed her uncle good bye and waved to him and the kids as they flew off into the sky. "Well now that I have the house to my self I might as well clean up the mess in the kitchen." She closed the door and turned her stereo on and turned the volume up when the Christmas songs started playing.  
  
"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!" she danced around the kitchen and cleaned up the cookie dough that was left on the bench.  
  
Once she was done she had an idea to show Trunks she loved the roses. She ran over to the phone and presses speed the speed dial for his office. His secretary answered the phone.  
  
"Hello Mr Briefs' office how may I help you?"  
  
"Oh yes um is Trunks there I would like to talk to him." Pan began to twirl the phone cord in her fingers and waited for the lady to answer.  
  
"Yes I'll connect you, who may I ask is calling?"  
  
"Pan Son" she heard a buzz then a deep voice answered.  
  
"Hello Pan is that you?" Pan smiled when she finally got him on the phone. She ran over the stereo and began playing jingle bells over the phone.  
  
Trunks laughed when her heard the music and Pan laughing in the background.  
  
"I take it you loved the roses?" 


	3. day 2

Sorry if adding chapters is too slow, I mean it is nearly Christmas and school is just finishing. I'll try write as fast as I can.  
  
Once again thanks for the reviews.  
  
Just to clear things up Marron is married to Goten and has two children. Marron is thirty-six and Goten is thirty-seven. Max is their son and is twelve years old and Garnet is eight and is their daughter. Marron is due to have another baby any day now.  
  
Bra is twenty-seven and Married to Ubb who is twenty-nine. They have a little girl of four named Silk.  
  
Day 2  
  
Pan ran from kitchen to answer an annoying ringing, which had interrupted her lunch. She picked up the phone and placed it by her ear.  
  
"Hello?" Pan answered the phone and lent against the bookshelf.  
  
"Hi Pan it's me Trunks." Pan jumped slightly at the name and tried to restrain her self.  
  
"Hi Trunks. So um, yeah, what are you know, doing?" She slapped her fore head for sounding so stupid. But listened to what his reply was.  
  
"Well today is the second of December and I'm off work, so for your second present is going to be a night for two. How does that sound?"  
  
Pan's mouth hung open as she tried to say something. "Well um err." She nodded yes but then remembered he couldn't see her.  
  
"I understand if you're busy. We can do it some other time." Pan nearly dropped the phone and almost yelled into it.  
  
"No, no I'm free!"  
  
"Oh good then I'll pick you up in an hour." She smiled and said she would be ready by then. They said their good byes and hang up the phone.  
  
Pan ran up stairs to get ready. She wore her hair in a pigtail and put her red fluffy earmuffs on the bed ready to take with her when she left. She wore a light brown, long sleeved top with a baby pink jacket that had grey fur on the hood and at the end of the sleeves. As well as the top she wore matching baby pink Trouser along with brown snow boots.  
  
She walked down stairs and grabbed her marker and went over to the calender.  
  
"On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me a day just for two and a dozen of roses just for me." Singing to the Christmas tune, Pan marked off number two on the calender and smiled to her self.  
  
She sat down and waited for Trunks to arrive. Forty-five minutes later the doorbell rang. Pan rushed to the door and opened it up. On the porch stood Trunks wearing blue trousers and jacket and a black top. He stood there smiling at her, showing all his white sparkling teethe (A/n yummy!). Pan stared at him and a light rose coloured hue lightly brushed her cheeks.  
  
Trunks looked around nervously and coughed to break the silence. "Um you ready to go?"  
  
Pan shook her head, "Yeah I'm ready, lets go." She locked the door and was surprised when she turned to see Trunks extend his arm to her. She saw his smile and smiled back. She gladly accepted his arm and they made their way down the snow covered drive way.  
  
"So where are we off to?" Pan looked over at him expectantly. He led her to a large sliver four wheel drive. He opened the front door for her and she stepped up into the car. Once he was in he drove off down the street.  
  
"We are going to a winter resort and staying in a cabin just for two." Pan's eyes shone with excitement half concerned. They turned off into a high way that was packed with cars going off for Christmas holidays.  
  
"Trunks that's going a bit far don't you think? I mean I expected a walk in the park, maybe even a dinner together but a winter resort!"  
  
Trunks pretended to look sad and took his eyes off the road to pout at her. "Why don't you like this present?"  
  
Scared that she might of hurt his feelings, Pan shook her head no and quickly said, "No, no don't get me wrong Trunks I love it. And please keep your eyes on the road!" She pointed out towards the road worriedly. Trunks chuckled and turned to face the road once more.  
  
"Sorry Panny, well I'm glad that you like your present." He leaned over and turned the radio on. A Christmas carol began to play. Snow began to fall from the sky, indicating that it was going to be snowing for a little while yet.  
  
Turning off to the right, they headed towards a nearly deserted road heading west. They had been driving for about fifth-teen minutes and pine trees already surrounded them. Pan pointed excitedly when she spotted a reign deer grazing by the edge of the pine tree forest.  
  
For the whole drive Pan and Trunks talked about how their Christmas shopping was going and other things that they missed out together. It wasn't long when the pine trees began to lessen and large fields of snow could be seen.  
  
"Hey look Panny I can already see some skiers." Pan turned to where Trunks indicated with his head and watched in awe when several experienced skiers about a yard away, performed some sort of race.  
  
Two minutes later the pulled up in front of a large building in the style of a large cabin. Trunks led Pan inside and made his way to the receptionist. Trunks showed his ID card and she gave him a set of keys.  
  
"These keys are for your cabin and allow you to access your snowmobiles." She pointed towards the north and told them that their snowmobiles were out side waiting for them.  
  
"Trunks I don't how to drive a snowmobile." Pan held on to his arm like a child does when they were scared of something. He stopped for a second o think then shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"That's ok you can hitch a ride with me and I'll show you how to drive one back at the cabin." Pan breathed a sigh of relief then ran off ahead with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Come On then I want to check this place out!" Pan shouted through cupped hands before running back to Trunks and pulled on his arm. Trunks just laughed and they made their way to the snowmobile.  
  
It was red that had its brand name on it in big black letters. It had a black leather seat with two black helmets chained to the front of it. Trunks unlocked the chain and have Pan the smaller helmet.  
  
He put his helmet on and sat down in the front seat. He patted the one behind him and Pan sat down.  
  
"Ok all you have to do Pan is hold on ok?" Pan nodded slowly and wrapped her arms around his warm chest. He smiled at her nervousness and placed his keys in the ignition and started the snowmobile.  
  
They drove off towards their cabin. Pan tightened her grip on Trunks; she was confused at why she was so scared. "I'm a sayian I shouldn't feel scared." Then too Trunks she said, "I don't see why we couldn't fly."  
  
Trunks replied over the sound of the motor, "Aw but Pan that takes out all the fun." She laughed at him and watched as the snow passed by her. She smelt something nice in the air and realised it was coming form Trunks. She thought it reminded her of lavender mixed with other smells. She rested her had on his back and snuggled closer.  
  
Just as she did the snowmobile stopped and she felt Trunks begin to stand up. She let go and got off as well. "Well here we are Pan-Chan."  
  
He wrapped an arm around her and showed her the cabin. When she saw it he mouth dropped and she gasped at the sight in front of her. The cabin was two stories high and had a balcony for the main bedroom. At the back it had its own private Hot Springs.  
  
On the inside it had a huge lounge room with a large fireplace. In front of the fireplace the floor was covered in a cream coloured carpet. The kitchen as well was huge and looked absolutely wonderful.  
  
Up stairs there was three bedrooms and one bathroom. The bathroom contained a large Jacuzzi in the middle along with a shower and sink. The main bedroom had a large king sized bed with a fireplace on the opposite side of the bed. A large television was cleverly hidden in the wall and the light could dim down to suit the occasion. The balcony allowed the viewer a full view of the national park.  
  
Pan was too shocked to speak she could only utter a "Wow Trunks." She sat down on the bed and stared at him. "This is really great, I mean wow." Trunks sat down and gave her a hug.  
  
"I knew you would like it." He looked down at his watch and saw it was only two o'clock. "Hey Pan want to go out for a ski?" Pan turned to and smiled.  
  
"You just keep on surprising me don't you?" he shrugged his shoulders and laughed.  
  
"Hey if it keeps you amused then why not?" she playfully punched him and stood up.  
  
"Come on then let's go. Oh and I you can ski cause I know in hell I can't" he smiled and at her and bowed to her.  
  
"Trunks ski instructor at your service madam." She laughed and walked out of the bedroom.  
  
"Ow Trunks I can't do it!" Pan had fallen down for the sixth time that hour and now layed on her back looking up at the sky. Soon Trunks was in her line of vision were he extended his arm to her.  
  
"Come on Pan don't give now, your were doing so well." Pan grabbed hold of his arm and stood up. "Come on I'll help you too the lift." Pan wobbled a bit and they made their way to the ski lift.  
  
"Fine but this is the last time, besides I want to go ice skating next." She smiled at him then sat down on the seat in the lift. "Hey at least I made it all the way down this time."  
  
Trunks nodded yes and they were moving towards the top of the hill. Pan glanced down at her watch; it was now four o'clock. Before they had gone skiing Trunks had shown her how to drive a snowmobile.  
  
She smiled at the memory of Trunks falling off when she stepped on the gas before she was told to. It was an accident but she was kinda glad she did it cause when Trunks emerged from the snow he was covered head to toe in white snow. She couldn't help but laugh at him.  
  
The lift stopped and they made their way out. Pan went to their original spot and got in to a skiing stance, "Is this right Trunks?"  
  
"No not quite here I'll help you." He wrapped his arms around her and corrected her stance. His body pressed up against hers and she blushed slightly but erased the nasty, but very tempting ideas in her mind.  
  
"There you go your all set. Ok you ready?" Pan nodded yes then took off down the hill before Trunks was even ready. She steadied her self then shout back towards Trunks.  
  
"Come on Trunks I'll race yah!" she giggled the turned before she stumbled. Trunks was a little shocked by her departure but soon recovered with a smirk.  
  
"Fine Pan you wont to race I'll give you a race!" he took off after her and soon caught up to her. She squealed at him then laughed as they raced ahead neck and neck. Her sayian side took over her from the rush of acceleration she got from the thrill. She pushed harder against the snow in order to get ahead of him  
  
She was surprised when a blur shot passed her and she growled when she saw Trunks waving back at her. She pushed harder against the snow and lowered her body, leaning forward. She used hr Ki to speed up a bit in order to catch up to Trunks.  
  
She was directly behind him now and was still gathering up speed. Trunks looked back at her, his smirk was still plastered on his face. He then began to zigzag in and out around her. She growled when she figured out his little plan.  
  
"His playing with me!" she growled deep in her throat then yelped in shock when she her world began to spin. Her foot had connected with something and she was now spinning out of control. In the end she was once again on her back looking up at the sky. She got angry when Trunks came into fer field of vision wearing that oh so proud smirk of his.  
  
"I see you're on your arse." Pan glared deeper at his comment.  
  
"I see you're still an arse!" she barked at him then turned away and proceeded to stand up. Before she could try though two hands had pulled her up onto her feet. She blushed then scowled at the feeling of being treated like a small child. She pushed his hands away and lowered her voice to a near whisper.  
  
"I'm not a child I don't need your help." She began to walk away but her skis crossed and she fell over once again. To ashamed from her embarrassment she held on to her urge to cry. She wouldn't cry in front of him.  
  
Seeing her wipe her nose with her sleeve, Trunks smirk turned into a small heartfelt smile. He sat down next to her and rapped an arm around her shoulder. He lifted her face with his hand and wiped away a stray tear and smiled at her.  
  
"I know your not, come lets go back it is getting late." He removed her skis and picked her up in his arms.  
  
All anger gone Pan looked down at ground feeling a bit stupid. "Sorry."  
  
Trunks looked at her with confusion, "What for?"  
  
"For going off at you like that." Seeing her discomfort, he put her down on her feet and smiled at her. The snow had stopped falling about half an hour ago and now the now the sun could be seen behind some dark clouds, but only just.  
  
"It's ok Pan I understand." He saw her shake from the cold when a cold breeze swept over them "Your cold Pan. Let's get you warmed up." She nodded a small yes and they made it to their parked snowmobiles.  
  
The ride back was a little quite but nice all the same. In no time the cabin came into view. They but their snowmobiles in the small shed out side and proceeded into the warm inviting cabin.  
  
They dusted the snow off their jackets and sat down on the large couch. Trunks drummed his fingers then stood up going towards the kitchen. He called out to Pan as he pulled out two mugs.  
  
"Hey how does hot chocolate and a relaxing hot spring sound like to you?" Pan smiled back at him and nodded her head yes.  
  
"That sounds like a very nice idea." 


	4. night to remember lemon

It's my birthday on the 26th of December ^_^ I am turning 15!  
  
To answer a question Pan is twenty-five and Trunks is thirty-eight. Which makes Goten thirty-seven and Marron thirty-five. Bra is twenty-six and Ubb is twenty-eight.  
  
Oh and another thing if you want to know what other things Trunks gives Pan then you'll have to read and find out. If you have ideas of what these two can get up to or presents you think might be good then let me know.  
  
Ok here is a poll thing if you want them to stay longer then one day or want them to go home, then you vote.  
  
Warning this chapter is "R" rated if you don't like lemon scenes then proceed to the next chapter . . . though you may lose some of the plot. This is my first lemon scene so please don't flame me. If you don't like the lemon scene then tell me. If more then 5 people don't like it then I'll take it out  
  
Many thanks for the reviews and here is the next chapter.  
  
Day 2 part 2  
  
Trunks came out carrying two mug of hot chocolate. Pan licked her lips when he handed her a red mug. "Thanks Trunks."  
  
Trunks just shrugged his shoulders and sipped his drink. "It's nothing."  
  
They starred at the fire for a while until their mugs were empty. Trunks collected the mugs and placed them in the sink. Pan stood up and stretched her limbs then yawned. Trunks chuckled at her and shook his head.  
  
Pan looked over at him and cocked her head to the side in confusion. "What's so funny?"  
  
Trunks looked up at her and laughed a little harder, "Oh I was just thinking about the way you looked when you fell over."  
  
Pan glared at him then smiled before bursting out laughing too. She went over to Trunks and punched him playfully. "Very funny Trunks, well I'm gonna go for a dip in the Hot Springs." She waved good bye to Trunks before running up the stairs and entering her room.  
  
She removed her clothes and wrapped a pink towel around her body. She exited her room and could hear Trunks getting changed in his room. She giggled a little then continued on to the back door.  
  
When she stepped outside, she saw that the hot spring was divided into two parts. "I guess one side is for the girls and the other for the guys." (In japan hot springs sometimes have a divider across the middle so females and males can be separate.) She stood there for a moment gazing over the steam coming off the water before a cold winter breeze reminded her she was standing in a snow covered area.  
  
She held onto her towel and almost ran over to the warm alluring Hot Springs. The steam engulfed her body as soon as she was right next to it. The warmth sent shivers up her spine, it was so inviting.  
  
She placed on foot in the spring to test the temperature. It was very relaxing just standing in the water so Pan slowly lowered her body into the spring; her towel had been left behind near the edge of the spring.  
  
She lent against the rock edge and closed her eyes to savour the moment. She could hear water moving and opened her eyes to see nothing. She listened harder and it ended up being Trunks in the spring next to her.  
  
At that moment she remembered that she was all alone. She ignored the fact and closed her eyes once more. Her bare back lent against the spring's edge as she remembered the events of the day.  
  
She giggled at a small remembrance that crossed her mind and was about to remind Trunks of it. "Hey Trunks remember when . . . " Her mouth hung open when once again she was reminded that no one was there.  
  
Letting out a breath of defeat she swam over and grabbed her towel. Wrapping it over her body she went towards the wall. She placed a hand on it to steady her breathing and proceeded to ask her question.  
  
In a gentle voice she said, "Trunks?" a movement of water was heard, then a soft reply was giving back.  
  
"Pan-Chan what's wrong?" she took in a deep breath and blurted out her answer.  
  
"I was feeling alone and was wondering if I could stay with you?" she thought she sounded stupid so she quickly spoke before he could say a word. "Never mind that's stupid I'll just go and . . ."  
  
"No, no Pan it's alright you can sit with me." Smiling she walked towards the end of the wooden wall. She hesitated at first remembering that they were in towels.  
  
"Um Trunks you decent?" a small yes was her answer so she walked around to see Trunks leaning on his stomach against a rock. His blue towel was wrapped around his waist showing off his fine chest. Pan blushed at the thought and stepped slowly in to the water.  
  
"Thanks Trunks." She swam over to him and sat down on a small rock next to him. Trunks head came around to face Pan's. He smiled and turned his body around so that he now lay on his back.  
  
"It's ok I was feeling a bit lonely too." She looked up at the stars and her eyes softened a little, a small but meaningful smile replaced the shy hidden one that she had a minute ago.  
  
"They're beautiful aren't they?" Trunks looked at her happy features and smiled softly, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and joined her gaze towards the diamond covered night sky.  
  
"Yeah they are." Pan realised she was in his arms and stiffened a little but then settled down when she reminded herself it was just Trunks. Feeling her tense Trunks looked at her and their eyes meet. For a small short moment Pan felt as though time had in some magical way stopped.  
  
Trunks gasped inwardly as he realised for the first time in his life just how mature his little Panny had grown. Instead of the young girl he had flown into space with all those years ago, there stood a young women with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. A feeling deep inside his stomach began to stir.  
  
"Pan I never realised your eyes had a tint of blue in them." Not once had he noticed the small detail in her eyes, until now when the full moon's light had shone down over the spring. Her eyes looked at him in awe, he thought that he could see star dust sparkling back at him through those endless sea eyes.  
  
Pan turned away blushing with the attention she was receiving from him, her childhood crush. He turned her head towards him with his hand on her chin. He lent forward towards her ever lushes lips that anticipated him with need.  
  
Her eyes opened wide with shock and wanted to fight back the urge to kiss him but her body betrayed her, but her voice still worked. In a soft whisper she mumbled "Trunks I . . ." her sentenced was stopped with his finger on her lips.  
  
"Shh." He removed his finger and kissed her softly at first then when she responded deepened the kiss. Pan struggled to keep her eyes open but lost in the moment she closed her eyes.  
  
Her hands had somehow travelled up his naked back and were now tangled up in his short lavender hair. He pulled her closer then released her allowing them to breathe. Seeing her in his arms he realised he wanted her. She was an angel to him and he loved the feeling of her in his arms.  
  
He stroked the side of her face and looked at her with loving eyes. She held on to his hand with both of hers. She closed her eyes at the feeling of his hand on her face then opened them again filled with love and need.  
  
"Trunks I . . ." she hesitated with what she was about to say but continued on. "I love you so much."  
  
He looked at her in shock at first but then his settled down when he realised then that he did too. He knew that he had some sort of feelings for Pan but couldn't tell what kind of feeling. Until now that is.  
  
When he didn't say anything Pan lowered her head in shame. She just opened up to him and felt ashamed with her self. "What is he going to think of me now?" she thought to her self.  
  
Pan shivered when a warm feeling swept over her left ear. "You know what Pan?" Trunks whispered into her ear, "I think I love you too."  
  
Pan's head snapped up to face him. She wasn't sure she heard right so she asked him to repeat what he said. Instead of telling her how he felt, he showed her. His lips meet hers once again.  
  
Pan couldn't believe this was happening, she knew she would wake up soon this was too good to be true.  
  
The kiss deepened once again as the pulled closer to each other. Slowly tracing kisses down her exposed neck, Trunks said to her in short breaths, "Pan I don't know if I can stop . . . I need you."  
  
"Then don't." he looked at her asking if he could continue, she nodded her head yes.  
  
He resumed kiss her slender neck. She pulled back letting out a small moan of pleasure. Her hands pulled him closer to her, travelling over his warm body.  
  
She pulled back from him and he looked at her in confusion. Her hand trailed up her body to where the top of her towel was. Undoing the towel, she allowed it to fall to the water. She stood waist high in water fully exposed.  
  
Trunks looked at her in awe. She looked so beautiful to him; he wondered how he missed such a thing over the years. He stood up and made his way to her. He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her intensely.  
  
Her hands went towards his waistline and unhooked his towel. It to now fell into the water. Both lost in the kiss, they didn't realise they were slowly lowering in to the water, against a smooth rock.  
  
Trunks' hand held her tightly around her waist as he began to lower his kisses to her stomach, her skin felt soft and smooth. He savoured the taste of her exposed skin and continued trailing over her body.  
  
Her head rolled to the side at the feelings she felt for this man. A moan escaped her lips only to be caught by his lips. His thumb lightly teased her nipples. "Trunks." She gasped as she felt his arousal against her.  
  
She looked at his eyes telling him she needed him now. He wrapped her legs around his waist, "Are you sure you want this Pan?" she shook her head yes and almost yelled.  
  
"Yes for the love of Dende take me now!" He plunged into her and got a cry of pleasure from the girl in his arms. He kissed her as he maintained a slow steady rhythm. Beads off sweat formed on their faces, Pan's head rolled back as she gripped onto the rock for support.  
  
Trunks took the advantage and took her exposed left breast in his mouth. A cry of sheer bliss pulled Pan's head back up. She grabbed onto his back as her orgasms started to hit.  
  
Trunks pulled her towards him as his rhythm got faster and harder. Pan's hips buckled in time with the movement and she let out a low moan. Coming to his peek, Trunks pushed into her one more time before he finally erupted.  
  
They both fell limp with Trunks laying his head on her chest. Pan massaged his head and in between a ragged breath stammered a small, " I love you."  
  
Pulling her into the water, Trunks wrapped his arms around her and lightly smelt her hair. "I love you too Pan." And to him self he added, "My sweet angel."  
  
A/n ok that was my first lemon scene so don't hurt me, if you don't like how I am taking this then tell me.  
  
Oh by the way I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Gt . . . if I did Goku wouldn't have gone away in the last series and Pan would be with Trunks in another Dragon ball Z come back.  
  
Please review. 


	5. day 3

Hi guys sorry I haven't written in a while.  
  
To answer the question that every one loves to ask is, what will Pan be getting from Trunks, well I am gonna keep it a secrete. But you can post what kind of presents she can get . . . I kinda ran out of ideas ^_^;  
  
Anyway you're votes are in and they will stay a little longer. Sorry if you think their relationship is going to fast but it needs to for what I have planned. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Those who didn't read the last chapter, Pan and Trunks had finally admitted their feelings for each other.  
  
Day 3  
  
Pan awoke the next morning to the smell of food. She would have stayed in bed but her stomach ordered her to get out. She flipped the covers off her head and wrapped her body up in a robe that lay next to her bed.  
  
Slowing walking down the stairs she looked to see who was cooking breakfast. She smiled when she saw Trunks add some seasoning to some scrambled eggs and placed them on the stove.  
  
It was then Pan made her self present. She sat down on the stool by the bench and propped her head in her hands. Trunks looked up from the pan cake mix he was making. Smiling he leaned over and gave her a quick, but loving kiss on the lips.  
  
"Hello sleeping beauty. Did you have a good sleep?" Pan nodded her head yes and gave him another kiss before noticing the eggs were starting to burn.  
  
"Trunks your eggs are burning." He looked to where her finger indicated and hurried over to take them of the stove. Pan giggled at his attempt to save the eggs. He managed to save them so he placed half on one plate and the other half on another plate.  
  
"Well then what's all this? Breakfast? You spoil me." Trunks gazed at her then grabbed the plates away from her and placed two sausages on each plate. Pan watched him with curiosity when he placed bacon and toast on their plates.  
  
"Who said this was your breakfast?" He walked past a shocked Pan and sat down and began to eat the morsels on the first plate. Pan sat down in the chair across him and stared at him. She then began to pout at him. He stopped his eating and looked up at her.  
  
"Trunks don't be so mean." He laughed at her and slid one plate over to her. She licked her lips hungrily then grabbed the nearest fork and knife. She added salt and tomato sauce to her eggs, bacon and sausages.  
  
She grabbed a mouth full of eggs and began her meal. Trunks continued with his. He passed her a cup of orange juice and finished eating his bacon.  
  
Once the meal was over, Pan collected the dishes and Trunks went and began making pancakes. When she walked by, Pan grabbed a little mixture on her finger and let Trunks suck it off. She giggled and went and grabbed the maple syrup, placing it on the table.  
  
"Here you go Panny." Trunks walked over and placed five pancakes on to her new clean plate. She kissed his cheek and said thank you.  
  
"Well if I knew I was gonna get a kiss off you I would have to keep feeding you till you burst." Pan laughed and poured the syrup on her small pancake stack. Trunks sat down and did the same thing.  
  
Half way through a mouth full Pan noticed Trunks was thinking about something. She put down her utensils and asked him what was on his mind.  
  
"Well today's the third day of December and I was wondering what to give you as a gift." Pan thought for a bit then beamed at him when she had an idea.  
  
"Hey you still owe me a skating session." She looked pleadingly at him until he finally crumbled. She thanked him then cleared off their now empty plates into the sink.  
  
She turned around to him with a small grin on face, "Hey I'm gonna have a shower care to join me?" Trunks rose an eyebrow at her before standing up and following her upstairs.  
  
*  
  
"Hurry up Pan!" Trunks was sitting down on the sofa with his black skates hanging off his shoulder. He drummed his fingers on the couch impatiently, a habit he picked up off his mother.  
  
Pan ran down stairs holding on to a pair of white skates. She wore white trousers with a very pale pink jacket. Her hair hung down below her shoulders and a pink band went across her forehead and under her raven hair (A/n you know those gym band things.).  
  
"Sorry I took so long my hair wouldn't go up properly so I kept it down for today." She smiled at him showing off her glossy whites. "So you ready?"  
  
He nodded his head yes and extended his arm towards her, she accepted it and the made their way to the snowmobiles. Instead off going on her own one Pan jumped on the back of Trunks' and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
Chuckling to him self, Trunks started the engine and took off. It wasn't long till they reached a small parking lot for snowmobiles. The pond had quite a few people on it, both young and old. Some children could be seen racing each other across the large pond to see who was faster.  
  
Pan spotted a young woman in her mid thirties dancing along to silent music in the arms off what seamed to be her husband. Pan smiled at them and sat down to put her skates on. Trunks soon followed her and they were both standing by the edge off the frozen water.  
  
Pan laughed like a little girl as she took her first step onto the ice, gliding across its slippery surface. She then noticed she was alone and did a small turn on her left foot and beamed at Trunks, who was holding on to the railing at ht edge off the ice.  
  
She cocked her eyebrow at him and smirk at the young saiyen prince. She skated slowly to him with the same evil smirk he had yesterday planted on her face. "So the mighty prince can't do every thing he says to be able to do."  
  
Trunks looked at her sheepishly and let out a small nervous laugh. "Well I never said I could do every thing . . . could you know help me?"  
  
Her smirk left her face replaced with a small tender hearted smile. She held out her hand and he took it with ease. She led him out to the middle of the pond and stopped. She showed him a few basic steps and let him go.  
  
As soon as her hand left his, Trunks fell down landing on his knees. Pan let out a loud laugh and pointed at him, words unable to come out of her mouth. He mocked glared at her and she wiped away a small tear that rested on her right eye.  
  
"Sorry but that's funny." She shook her head to calm her self down and picked him up, only to have his weight pull her down with him. She looked shocked at him before both of them burst out into a fit of laughs and giggles.  
  
Seeing as they were being watched, Pan coughed in to her fist and stood up. She held out her hand again. Once they were back on their feet, Pan got an idea.  
  
"Here this may help a bit." She moved so that she now stood in front of him her face facing his. She grabbed his left hand and placed it on her hip and held the other above her shoulder. Trunks looked at her vaguely.  
  
"Dance." Trunks rose an eyebrow.  
  
"Pardon I think I heard you wrong."  
  
"Dance." Pan repeated and smiled at him. He shrugged his shoulders and began to dance slowly. He wobbled a bit but she held on to him tightly. After a while he finally to used to his feet on the ice.  
  
Noticing this, Pan all of a sudden let go. Shocked by her sudden departure Trunks shook a tad but managed to stay on his feet. He smiled at his accomplishment and steadily skated to Pan. He bent down and kissed her softly, "Thank you."  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and began to skate clock wise around the large pond. Trunks laughed and joined her.  
  
*  
  
"Pan I'm gonna go sit down for a bit my feet are hurting." They had been skating for three hours and his feet had, like he said, began to hurt. She smiled at him and still continued to skate.  
  
He went to the edge of the pond and found a park bench to sit on. He removed his skates and rubbed his aching foot. He heard a gasp from the person sitting next to him but chose to ignore it.  
  
It was until he heard more people begin to chatter about some ones magnificent skating did he begin to eavesdrop. "Wow look at her go, she's amazing." Curiously Trunks took his gaze off his feet and looked towards the lake.  
  
What he saw made his jaw drop. The breath in his body felt like it had just been sucked out of his body. He blinked and rubbed his eyes to see what he saw was true.  
  
Surrounded by interested on lookers skated Pan. She was spinning at top speed lowering her body as close as she could get to the ice, before going up again sticking her left knee out.  
  
She skated backwards weaving in and out of invisible objects. She then spun into the air and landed facing frontwards. A large applause was heard from the as she executed another breath taking move.  
  
Trunks watched in awe as Pan did trick after trick. He had no idea she could skate so well. She looked as though she flew when she leapt into the air, just like an angel. He joined in the applause when she finished with a final spin.  
  
Once she reached Trunks she smiled nervously at him, waiting for his reaction. He stood there gapping like a fish out of water, which she couldn't help but giggle at. This seamed to have broken his trance for he stopped opening and closing his mouth and smiled at her.  
  
"I never knew you could skate that well Panny." She blushed then shrugged her shoulders. She removed her skates and took a large mouth full of water from the bottle she had brought with her.  
  
"Nah it's nothing, just a small hobby I took up on my free time, you know go skating at the skate centre down town." She acted as though it was nothing, which Trunks just shook his head at and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
  
Humming to an all to familiar tune, he bent down his head stoping near Pan's ear. "One the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a free skate show, a day just for two and a bouquet of flowers just for me."  
  
Pan looked up at him before turning him around and placing her warm moist lips on his, not caring if any body saw them.  
  
*  
  
For the rest of the day the two young lovers did a few more things before turning back to their cabin. Trunks had gotten her to try skiing once more, which she was pleased she made it down the hill with out falling once.  
  
After that they rode a lift taking in all the sight seeing at the resort. Pan was particularly interested in the mountains. They finished of with a late lunch in a fancy restaurant that sat on top of the whole resort, before heading back.  
  
When they arrived Trunks turned the ignition off to the snowmobile and went to stand. He found that Pan hadn't let go yet, in fact she had fallen asleep. He smiled at her and picked her up, carrying her up to the main bedroom inside. He layed her down and removed her jacket, shoes and trousers.  
  
He brushed some of her hair away from her face before kissing her on the forehead. "Good night me sleeping beauty." And with that he turned the lights off and snuggled into the bed holding her closely to his body.  
  
A/n there you go another chapter done. Well please review and I'll write another chapter soon . . . I hope. 


	6. day 4

Thanks for the reviews  
  
Here's the next chapter.  
  
Day 4  
  
The sun shone though the window, awaking a young sleeping figure. Annoyed at being woken, Pan rolled over in the bed covering her head with a pillow. She rested her hand only to find something under it.  
  
Groggily Pan sat up and looked at what was on the bed. It was a small note folded in half. She opened it and it read,  
  
'Dear Pan,  
  
Sorry I couldn't cook you breakfast this morning. I have some business to attend to so I'll be back soon. Just don't leave the cabin.  
  
Love you lots  
  
Trunks x x x'  
  
Pan re-read the letter and her shoulders sunk low. "He didn't even bother to say good bye." Shrugging it off she looked at the clock and decided it was a decent hour to get up. Stretching out her kinks out of her body she walked over towards the bathroom.  
  
She switched the hot water tap on and poured bubble bath stuff into the large bath. If she was gonna stay in doors then she might as well enjoy it. Once the bath was ready, Pan removed her bathrobe and slipped into the warm substances.  
  
Sinking down low so that only her head was above the water, Pan closed her eyes taking in the fragrance coming from the steam.  
  
It was until an hour later that Pan decided to get out of the bath. Her stomach was complaining and she needed to shut it up. She dressed her self in a cream turtleneck sweeter and a pair of blue jeans.  
  
She continued to brush her hair as she descended down the stairs at a quick pace. When she reached the kitchen she pulled out some bread and made a decision to have toast.  
  
She popped the bread in the toaster and waited for bread to cook. She glanced at the clock to find it was already half past ten in the morning. The toast popped up and she put the pieces on a plate, spreading butter and jam on all four.  
  
"I wonder what Trunks had to do that was so important?" Pan took a bite of her toast and let out a low sigh, "He was meant to spend the weekend with me here, he shouldn't have gone to work. Well unless it was very important, but still he could have told me instead of writing a note."  
  
Once her Breakfast was gone she washed her plate in the sink and put it away in the cupboard. Seeing as though there was nothing to do Pan thought she could have a bit of a work out. "Just to warm up of cause."  
  
She dried her hands on a tea towel and jogged over to the front door. There was only one snowmobile out side; Trunks had taken the other one.  
  
"Speaking of Trunks," Pan stopped walking and looked around, he wasn't in site. "He said not to go out side."  
  
Pan put her hand on her chin debating with her mind as what she should do. "Well I guess it would be ok to just go out side the cabin, I mean I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Pleased with her decision Pan started to stretch her legs getting ready for her warm up. When she was done stretching, she began attacking an invisible opponent. The untrained eye would have easily missed her punches and kicks going at an accelerating speed. Her feet slowly left the ground so only her toes barely touched the snow.  
  
Pan took pride in her fighting technique, since she was a child she would listen to the stories every one told her. Her favourite was Vegeta's battles. She would sit on his lap, when no one was around at the time, and listen with awe as Vegeta went over his memories.  
  
When she began fighting Vegeta taught her every thing she knows today. From her fighting style to her Ki attacks, it was as though she was Vegeta her self. One of her favourite memories of training with Vegeta was when she first achieved super sayian.  
  
She was only fifth teen then. She was practising releasing her big bang attack, the one attack Vegeta insisted she learnt. She had failed releasing it for the seventh time that day and was getting frustrated. Tears fell down her face as she tried once more but was once again unsuccessful.  
  
"Keep trying girl!" Vegeta would tell her over and over until Pan put her hands on her ears and shook her head side to side.  
  
"I can't do it Vegeta!" she screamed.  
  
"Yes you can now do it again!" Pan couldn't take this any more so she screamed. Her hands balled into fists at her sides.  
  
"NO I CAN'T!" she let out one final scream before a bright golden light engulfed her body. Her hair went yellow and her black ebony eyes went turquoise. Her fists were still at her side as she stared angrily at the ceiling of the gravity chamber.  
  
She sank slowly to her knees, letting her fists go loose. The light disappeared and her eyes went back to normal. She gazed at the floor with shock at what she did. It was said to be impossible to go super sayian for her, but she did it.  
  
A hand rested on her shoulder, she looked up to see Vegeta smiling at her, and it wasn't his trade mark smirk but a proud smile.  
  
She broke into sobs and clung to his body for support. Hesitantly at first, he stroked her head and let her cry. Before he let her go he spoke to her saying "I knew you could do it, don't give up Pan no matter what." And she still remembers the day as though it was yesterday.  
  
She smiled at the memory and stopped training to catch her breath. She wiped her head where little droplets of sweat had formed during her working out. Happy with her practice for the day she went back indoors to get a drink.  
  
Glancing at the clock it was now eleven forty-five. She took a glass and filled it with cold milk. She gulped it down and rested her body down on the couch. A small sound was heard from out side but she thought it was her imagination.  
  
She heard it again and sat up. It sounded like bells; they were coming from out side. Confused Pan got up and made her way to the window. Glancing out side Pan saw what looked like a large animal.  
  
"What the heck is that?" unfortunately the windows were covered in snow and she could see out side. A knock came from the door, making Pan jump at the sudden noise. She walked over and opened the door so that she could see who was out side.  
  
She smiled and let a sigh of relief out when she saw Trunks standing out side beaming back at her. She opened the door fully and let him come inside. He shook his head no. Pan looked at him puzzled.  
  
He smiled at her and told her to close her eyes. She eyed him suspiciously but followed his order. She felt his hand hold hers and she was led outside. A warm breath on her ear from Trunks made her giggle.  
  
"You ready Panny?" she nodded her head and he let her go.  
  
What ever Pan was expecting it wasn't this. In front of her stood two white horses strapped to a small slay. It was big enough for two people. In the front a driver sat holding the reigns, he smiled warmly at her and turned his gaze back to the horses.  
  
Pan looked on amazed and couldn't find the words to form in her mouth. Instead Trunks bent down next Pan so he was eye level with her. In her ear he sang quietly to her, "On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, one horse sleigh, free skate show, a day just for two and a bouquet of flowers just for me."  
  
Pan let out a small sob followed by a few tears falling down her cheek. Trunks looked at her worriedly and held her at arm length. "Pan are you ok?"  
  
Pan laughed at him and wiped away her tears. "Yeah I'm fine I'm just so happy." With that Trunks smiled and pulled her into a hug kissing her gently on top of her head. He held out his arm to he, she accepted and he helped her up in to the carriage.  
  
Once they were seated Trunks indicated to the driver to begin. He clicked his tongue in his mouth and the horses began to trot away at an easy pace. Pan layed rested with Trunks' arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Thank you Trunks." He looked at her and smiled, running a hand through her silky hair. He then leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. She sighed and leaned against his body, her hand rested on his chest.  
  
"You don't have to thank me Pan." She looked up at him and lifted her head of his shoulder. Smirking she put her hand on her waist and looked down at the confused Trunks.  
  
"Your right I shouldn't be thanking you, I know a sweet driver in front that deserves a kiss for pulling us around." She looked at him evilly before turning around to face the driver.  
  
Trunks was shocked at the least to hear Pan say what she did. When he saw her leaning down to give the driver a kiss on the cheek he jumped up and pulled her down next to him.  
  
She broke out into a fit of giggles and sat up in his lap where he pulled her down. He looked at her even more confused before receiving a passionate kiss from his young angel.  
  
"Teaser." He whispered before kissing her intimately for the second time. She giggled again and sat back down where she originally was.  
  
The driver led them around the winter resort for about three hours, until they finally pulled up at a grand restaurant. Trunks paid the man and linked his arm with Pan's. The footpath, which was covered in a thin layer of snow, directed them towards the entrance of the building.  
  
Once inside a waiter took their coats and showed them their table. He passed them each a red menu and waited to hear their choices. Pan scanned through the menu not quite sure what to chose.  
  
Trunks had already ordered his and sat patiently waiting for her decision. After a while, Pan had ordered her meal. The man took back the menus and walked away.  
  
"So what do you think?" Pan blinked blankly then realised he was talking to her about the restaurant. She scratched the back off her head and gave a famous Son smile. She laughed nervously then coughed realising she probably looked stupid.  
  
"It's . . . It's um very nice." She smiled shyly at him while he gave one of his heart-melting smiles as a return. A small silence fell over the table; both took the moment to memories the person that sat directly in front of them.  
  
Before Trunks could complement Pan, the waiter came back carrying with him several plates. He placed them around the table, bowed then left. Trunks' eyes sparkled at the banquet that lay in front of him. Pan just chuckled.  
  
" Sayians," she thought to her self as Trunks waved his fork around the table unsure of where to start. "Put food in front of them and they're happy." She shook her head and grinned at him as he finally went for the prawns.  
  
Once again the waiter returned carrying more dishes. He set them down and bowed. Before he left his curiosity got the best of him. "Um are you expecting more people mam?" Pan looked up at him and shook her head no.  
  
The waiter shuffled in his feet before he asked his second question. "They how come you ordered enough food to feed at least four people?" Pan looked back at the food then back up at the waiter.  
  
She just shrugged her shoulders as though it was nothing. "This is nothing compared to what we normally eat." His eyes went slightly wide before he walked a way slowly talking to him self.  
  
Trunks laughed at him. He lifted his fork that had pork on the end of it and feed it to Pan. She ate it and nodded her head yes before he passed the plate over to her. They talked about this and that all night before they decided it was time to leave.  
  
Trunks paid for their meal and took Pan's arm in his. It began to snow lightly that night and Pan hugged closer to his body for warmth. He kissed her forehead and walked her to the horse sleigh that was waiting out side for them.  
  
Once they were settled in the driver clicked his tongue and they were on their way back to the cottage. Pan rested her head against Trunks' chest again before looking up at him warmly.  
  
"Thank you Trunks for a wonderful night." He smiled and kissed her affectionately on the lips.  
  
"It was my pleasure my sweet loving angel." For the rest of the sleigh ride they sat back in each others arms gazing at the sky as small flakes fell down to the earth. This was their last night together at the winter resort and they where going to spend the rest of the night together, savouring the moment.  
  
A/n well another chapter finished and another one to write. Sorry it is taking so long for my chapters are being posted but I am very busy. I'll try my best to finish this as soon as possible. If you would like me to finish this ASAP I might have to leave some days out. But if you guys want me to continue and post them after Christmas then let me know.  
  
Thanks again  
  
Read and review. 


	7. day 5

Hi guys it's me again. I have decided to continue this over Christmas. I am going to hand the previous chapters to a friend so she can proof read them; I didn't realise how many mistakes I did. Oh well. Here is the next chapter.  
  
Declaimer: I don't own DBZ, Gt if I did well lets just say I would keep it going on till the day I die!  
  
Day 5  
  
"Have you got every thing Pan?" Trunks placed the last bag into the trunk and closed it shut. He glanced up at Pan as she paid the money for the cabin and jogged over towards him.  
  
"No that's it." He nodded his head and hopped into the front seat. Pan also sat down and wrapped the seat belt over her. When she was done, Trunks started the engine and they were of again for home.  
  
Pan leaned over and put the heater on as it had dropped in temperature over night and was beginning to get cold. She pulled her jacket closer and rubbed her hands together then blew into them.  
  
"So Pan twenty days till Christmas. You excited?" Trunks took a quick glimpse at her then looked back at the road. Pan smiled at this and nodded her head.  
  
"Oh yes I look forward to seeing all the children's faces light up." Pan then blushed realising her slip up and turned her head shyly away. Trunks noticed this and rose an eyebrow at her.  
  
"So the miss tough girl likes children." Trunks then smirked, "who would have thought miss tomboy here of all people likes children."  
  
"Shut up!" Pan spat at him the her face softened, "I'm sorry Trunks I didn't mean to do that."  
  
Trunks just rested his hand on her back and patted her lightly. "It's ok Pan I should apologise for teasing you."  
  
Pan nodded her head and turned to gaze out the window. An awkward silence soon filled the car. Trunks thought of something to say then smiled at her, catching her attention.  
  
"So why do you like children so much?" he looked back at the road while Pan thought for a moment.  
  
"I would love to have one of my own. I want to be able to hold one thinking I made him/her with my own flesh and blood. To be able to watch them growing up, see their first steps, words and when they're older their first dates." Pan paused for a minute then added, "I know it sounds silly but it's what I want."  
  
Trunks looked at her and smiled. He never knew she loved children he always thought she would be the one to have a job or spar rather then have children.  
  
"It's not silly Pan." She looked uncertainly at him, "Some day I would love to have a child of my own too. Just watching Bra with her daughter is enough to remind me that I'm not getting any younger."  
  
He sighed at the thought then smiled again. Pan looked at him and placed her hand on his.  
  
"I'm sure you'll fins the right girl Trunks." Pan hated to say that, she could just picture him being happy with some special girl playing with his own children. Though she wanted him happy she didn't like the thought of him being with another girl.  
  
He nodded his head at her and faced the road. For the rest of the drive it they spoke of their dreams of the future. Pan found out that he plans on moving out of the Capsule Dom as soon as he gets engaged.  
  
Pan told Trunks about her plans with the company that she was starting work at next year. She told him she got accepted for her computer programming. Trunks took interest in this and told her that she should tell Bulma about it, then maybe she could find herself a job in Bulma's lab.  
  
Pan made a mental note on this and before she knew it they were pulling up in front of her driveway. Trunks helped her put her bags in her bedroom then made his way out the door.  
  
"Well I hope you had a good time Pan and I'll get back to you later on today." Pan looked up at him then stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"I had a lovely time and I look forward to seeing you again Mr Briefs." He kissed her again then walked over to his car and drove of towards Capsule Corp. she stood there for a few more minutes then slowly closed the door.  
  
A small red light flashed in the distance distracting Pan from her thoughts. It was her answering machine. A total number of three calls flashed on the screen. She walked over and pressed a button.  
  
"Hey Pan just me," it was Bra. Pan could recognise her high voice from anywhere. "Just wanted to thank you for watching Silk for us the other day but you weren't there. Give us a call when you get back. Love yah lots Bra."  
  
Pan chuckled to her self then listened to the second message.  
  
"Hi dear it's me mum, just thought I might remind you of the BBQ at Bulma's on the Friday, 5th of December. Ok sweetie see you then bye."  
  
Pan slapped her self on the forehead and sank down on the lounge. "The BBQ is today! Man I forgot all about it, oh well."  
  
The last message then played in the background, causing her to once again pop back into reality.  
  
"Hey girl it's me again." Pan shook her head, Bra sure loved to phone people. "You still haven't called and it's been two days! And another thing, do you know where Trunks is? I haven't heard from him and mum says he went on a short holiday. I know you had something to do with it Son Pan. I'll find out soon at the BBQ any way. See yah then bye."  
  
Pan cringed at the thought of Bra asking a million questions at once. She sighed, "It's going to be a long night."  
  
*  
  
"Dam it I don't have anything to wear. Oh why did Bulma have to have a formal party, she said BBQ not party! Shesh!" Pan ran around the room throwing clothes around the place. Her mum just phoned, telling her that it was going to be slightly formal. Unfortunately for Pan she didn't have anything to wear.  
  
Letting out a small-frustrated scream Pan fell on to the bed. A knock on the door pulled her out of her anger. She had just had a shower so she quickly discarded her towel and replaced it with a bathrobe.  
  
"Coming!" she called as she jumped down the steps. When she opened the door she nearly stumbled on something lying on the ground. It was a golden box. Curious as to who sent it, Pan closed her eyes and tried to sense a Ki, none. Shrugging it off she carried it back inside.  
  
She undid the white bow and gasped at what lay inside. It was a long silk gold dress made by the world's best fashion designer Company "Star". The dress was to go down to the ankles; slits were on each side of the waist. The dress itself hung of the neck by a thick strap but allowed the wearer to show a bit of cleavage.  
  
Looking back in the box, Pan found a pair of gold earings. The small balls were covered in what looked like gold dust giving it a shimmering affect. Pan's eyes also spotted two gold bangles in the box; all of this came fro the same designer company "Star". Attached to one of the bangles was a note.  
  
It read,  
  
' "On the fifth day of Christmas me truelove gave to me five gold stars, one horse sleigh, free skate show, a day just for two and a bouquet of flowers just for me."  
  
Thought this might come in handy.  
  
Love Trunks.'  
  
Pan kissed the note that lay in her hand, "Thank you so much Trunks you don't know how much I needed this!" she grabbed her contents and took them up stairs so she could get ready for the party tonight. Her parents were going to pick her up in two hours.  
  
* Pan watched as Capsule Corp came into view. Her heart fluttered for a minute then went back to its original beat. Tugging on her dress she waited for the car to stop. Gohan, her father, came around and opened the door for Videl and her. She smiled her thanks and returned to adjusting her hair and dress.  
  
Her father was wearing a normal black tuxedo while her mother wore a dark blue dress that went down to her ankles. The dress sparkled in the light and had a matching shawl that went with it. Her hair was done up in a nice bun with a few strands falling down.  
  
Bulma greeted them at the door and smiled when she saw Pan walking up behind Gohan. She was wearing a knee length red dress with long sleeves nothing spectacular but on her it looked amazing.  
  
"Woah Pan looking nice." Pan grinned at her and spun around to give her a better look. Her hair was in a French braid and just came down to her lower back. Not too much make-up was worn only enough to make her eyes stand out a bit more. Pan had managed to find a pair of gold high heels to go with her dress; thankful for once that Bra actually bought her something useful.  
  
"So Pan looking to impress someone tonight?" Bulma nudged her elbow in Pan's ribs causing her to blush a dark shade of red. Bulma laughed and patted her on the head, before turning around to greet Goten and his family as they had just arrived.  
  
"Ah mum I'm gonna go mingle." Videl nodded her head yes and turned around to continue the conversation Gohan and Chichi where having. Pan said a few hellos to her friends and family she met before she bumped into a familiar person.  
  
"Oh hey Pan didn't see you there." Bra's eyes shone bright, as she looked her up and down admiring her out fit. "How did you get your self a whole outfit from one of the world's most famous fashion designer companies?"  
  
She closed her mouth that was hanging open dew to the small shock she had from seeing what Pan was wearing. She then cocked an eyebrow at her suspiciously and leaned a little further forward.  
  
"Some one got you that didn't they?" she poked Pan in the shoulder with her index finger the smirked evilly at her. "It was Trunks wasn't it?"  
  
Pan blinked a few times taking in all the words that Bra had spoken at once (A/n think anime sweat drop here people). She scratched the back of her head Son style, "How can you speak so fast with out taking one single breath."  
  
Bra stared at her while thinking, "She reminds me of her uncle so much it's scary." She shook her head from her thoughts and looked sternly at her best friend, causing her to shiver on the spot under her glare.  
  
"Don't change topics on my Son Pan I told you I would out what is going on around you and Trunks on the phone and I will find out what's going on." She waved her finger at Pan as though she was telling a naughty child off for playing in mud after just having a bath.  
  
Pan chuckled to her self, "Bra never changes still a math maker and as nosy as ever." She placed and hand on Bra's shoulder and spoke calmly to her. "I'll tell you when the time is right." Bra was about to protest but Ubb chose the right time to interrupt his lovely wife.  
  
"Bra come on lets go talk over at the banquet table. She glared at him before stomping off towards the table where Goten and Max could be seen pigging out on the finger foods.  
  
Pan laughed and turned to thank Ubb. He just winked at her, "nah it's nothing Pan I know how she acts and believe me she can get down right nasty." He chuckled but stopped when Bra's voice could be heard from across the room.  
  
"I know you and me brother are up to something PAN!" Pan gaped at her sudden and very loud out burst and blushed furiously when all the people turned to look at her. She laughed nervously and turned to glare at Bra.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have let her have try that new strong coffee drink." Ubb shook his head and walked over to his hyperactive wife to settle her down a bit. Every one had turned around and had gone back to their original conversations, Pan quickly forgotten. Pan sighed a breath a relief before spotting her lover standing in a corner talking to Marron and Goten, who had retreated away from the feast when Bra started to mumble things under her breathe.  
  
She snuck up to him and gently wrapped her arms around his stomach. Trunks a little shocked turned to face who ever had hugged him. He smiled when he saw it was Pan. And hugged her back.  
  
"Hey Pan-Chan did you like the dress?" Pan said yes and spun around to show off her dress to her Aunt and Uncle. Marron ohed the dress and rana finger though the fine fabric. Goten whistled at her laughed when Pan playfully punched him in the shoulder.  
  
Pan and Trunks excused themselves from the couple and went to grab a drink.  
  
"So you really like the out fit?" Pan shook her head no and got a hurt look from Trunks. She smiled and stole a small kiss from him.  
  
"I don't like it Trunks I love it!" He smiled back at her and stole one more kiss from her. Unknown to them some one had spotted them from the corner of the room. He smirked at them and looked back at his mate talking to the android known as eighteen (Don't know how to spell her name in Japanese.)  
  
He nudged her and nodded his head towards the newfound couple. Bulma smiled warmly at them and placed a hand on his chest. "I knew Kakorot's Brat's daughter would get to him. And it's a bout bloody well time too."  
  
"Oh Vegeta." Bulma laugh and kissed his cheek before returning to Eighteen.  
  
A/n well that's the end of part one of day five. Sorry if it is taking so long. I am really busy at the moment. Just to clear things up Bra is hyped up on coffee that's why she is acting like she is. Oh and the "start" company I just made up.  
  
If you didn't know what the five gold stars were for her present then they were two gold bangles, pair of gold earings and a gold dress made my the company "Star".  
  
Please review ^_^ I will edit these chapters as soon as they are all done! 


	8. AN

Dear every one... I am sorry I haven't updated in song long. I had several chapters in progress and ready to upload but then my computer kicked the bucket! It finally died after 8 years. So I'll have to re write the chapters and update when I can. Soooo sorry again.  
  
Cya soon...I hope Scuzme  
  
P.s if this updates anytime later but there are no added chapters it is because my friend is editing my work. You know how bad my grammar is ^_^! 


End file.
